Monster Stats
by AwesomeFanFictionAuthor
Summary: Basically a list of who defeated what monster in what episode, as well as how many monsters in total they defeated in every season, and overall.


**Hey thar, this is a thing over 2 years in the making...I just wasn't working on it for 1 and a half of those years in the middle, just recently decided to finish this. Basically there's that one episode in Code Lyoko where Odd and Ulrich fight over who's defeated more monsters so I went through every single episode and kept track, here are my results.**

* * *

**Monster key**

**K=Kankrelat**

**B=Blok**

**H=Hornet**

**Kr=Krabbe**

**M=Megatank**

**Ma=Manta**

**C=Creeper**

**T=Tarantula**

**Ko=Kongre**

**S=Shark**

**G=Guardian/simulation bubble**

**Ka=Kalamar**

**Kollossus is Kollossus**

**It isn't counted in the numbers but here's who defeated special monster (ie specters on lyoko, william, and evil ulrich)**

**Revelations- Ulrich: Polymorphic Specter**

**Nobody In Particular- Odd: Ulrich's body**

**Marabouta- Odd: Marabouta**

**(Um, while watching season 4 I forgot I was keeping track of this . Oh well not going back through the whole thing again)**

**OVERALL**

Ulrich- 162

Odd- 158

Yumi- 120

Aelita- 65

William-12

Jim- 10

Jeremie-1

**SEASON ONE OVERALL**

Odd: 43

Ulrich: 37

Yumi: 27

Jim: 10

Aelita: 4

Jeremie: 1

**SEASON TWO OVERALL**

Odd- 52

Ulrich- 62

Yumi- 52

Aelita- 10

William- 1

**SEASON THREE OVERALL**

Odd-27

Ulrich-26

Yumi-16

Aelita- 27

William- 9

**SEASON FOUR OVERALL**

Odd- 36

Ulrich- 37

Yumi- 25

Aelita- 24

William- 2

**SEASON 1**

**XANA Awakens part 1**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- B:1 (this means he beat 1 Blok, just as an example)

Yumi- 0

Aelita-0

**XANA Awakens part 2**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- B:1 Kr:1

Yumi- B:2

Aelita- 0

**Teddygozilla**

Odd- K:5 M:1

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- 0

Aelita-0

**Seeing is Believing**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- Kr:3

Yumi- 0

Aelita-0

**Holiday in the Fog**

Odd- K:2

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- K:1

Aelita- 0

**Log Book**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- 0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Big Bug**

Odd- M:1

Ulrich- B:3

Yumi- B:1

Aelita- 0

**Cruel Dilemma**

Odd- K:4

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- K:1 M:1

Aelita- 0

**Image Problem**

Odd- K:1

Ulrich- K:4

Yumi- 0

Aelita- G:1

**End of Take**

Odd- H:2

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- 0

Aelita- 0

**Satellite**

Odd- H:1

Ulrich- H:2

Yumi- 0

Aelita-0

**The Girl of the Dreams**

Odd- B:1

Ulrich- B:1

Yumi- 0

Aelita- 0

Jeremie- G:1

**Plagued**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- Kr:1

Aelita- 0

**Swarming Attack**

Odd- H:1

Ulrich- H:3

Yumi- H:1

Aelita- 0

**Just in Time**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- K:1 Kr:2

Yumi- K:3 Kr:1

Aelita- 0

**The Trap**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- Kr:1

Aelita: Kr:1

**Laughing Fit**

Odd- B:2

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- 0

Aelita- 0

**Claustrophobia**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita- Kr:1

**Amnesia**

Odd- Kr:2

Ulrich- Kr:2

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita- 0

**Killer Music**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- B:4

Yumi- B:1

Aelita- 0

**Frontier**

Odd- 0

Ulrich- B:2

Yumi- 0

Aelita- 0

**The Robots**

Odd- B:1

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- K:2

Aelita- 0

**Zero Gravity Zone**

Odd- H:2

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- H:1

Aelita- 0

**Routine**

Odd- M:2 K:1

Ulrich- B:1 M:1

Yumi- B:1 Kr:1

Aelita- 0

**Rock Bottom**

Odd- H:2

Ulrich- H:1

Yumi- 0

Aelita- 0

**Ghost Channel**

Odd- B:5

Ulrich- B:2

Yumi- 0

Aelita- G:1

**Code: Earth**

Odd- B:1 M:1

Ulrich- B:1 M:1

Yumi- B:1

Aelita- 0

**False Start**

Odd- K:1 H:2

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- K:2 H:1

Aelita- 0

**SEASON 2**

**New Order**

Odd- T:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Uncharted Territory**

Odd- Kr:1 H:2 C:2

Ulrich- H:1 C:1

Yumi- Kr:1 H:3

Aelita-0

**Exploration**

Odd- C:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**A Great Day**

Odd- H:2 T:1

Ulrich- Ma:1 H:4

Yumi- H:3

Aelita-0

**Mr Puck**

Odd-0

Ulrich-B:3

Yumi-B:1

Aelita-0

**Saint Valentines Day**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi-Kr:1

Aelita-0

**Final Mix**

Odd- H:1

Ulrich- H:2

Yumi- M:1

Aelita-0

**Missing Link**

Odd- K:3

Ulrich- K:2 Ma:1

Yumi- K:1 M:1

Aelita-0

**The Chips Are Down**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- Kr:4

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita-0

**Marabouta**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- B:1

Aelita-0

**Common Intrest**

Odd- K:2

Ulrich-0

Yumi- T:1

Aelita- T:1

**Temptation**

Odd- H:2 T:1

Ulrich- H:2 T:3

Yumi- H:1 K:3

Aelita-0

**A Bad Turn**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- Kr:1

Yumi-0

Aelita- H:8

William- Kr:1

**Attack of the Zombies**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita-Kr:1

**Ultimatum**

Odd- T:1

Ulrich- 0

Yumi- K:1 T:1

Aelita-0

**A Fine Mess**

Odd(body)- C:3

Ulrich- K:2 M:1

Yumi(body)-0

Aelita-0

**XANA's Kiss**

Odd-0

Ulrich- H:1

Yumi-H:6

Aelita-0

**Vertigo**

Odd- M:1

Ulrich- C:1

Yumi- C:2

Aelita-0

**Cold War**

Odd- H:2 Ma:1

Ulrich- H:3

Yumi- H:4

Aelita-0

**Deja Vu**

Odd- B:1

Ulrich- Ma:1

Yumi- T:1 B:1 Ma:1

Aelita-0

**Tip-Top Shape**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Kr:3 K:7 B:1

Yumi- Kr:1 H:2

Aelita-0

**Is Anybody Out There?**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Franz Hopper**

Odd- C:11

Ulrich- C:6

Yumi- C:7

Aelita- 0

**Contact**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- M:2

Yumi- 0

Aelita-0

**Revelations**

Odd- Ma:1

Ulrich- T:2

Yumi- Ma:1

Aelita-0

**The Key**

Odd- C:9

Ulrich- C:7

Yumi- C:2

Aelita-0

**SEASON THREE**

**Straight to the Heart**

Odd- Ma:2 C:1

Ulrich- Ma:2 C:3

Yumi- Ma:1

Aelita- C:1

**Lyoko Minus One**

Odd- T:3

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Tidal Wave**

Odd- H:1 Ma:3 T:2

Ulrich-0

Yumi- H:1

Aelita- Kr:2 H:1 C:1

**False Lead**

Odd- M:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi- M:1

Aelita: M:1

**Aelita**

Odd- C:2 Ma:1

Ulrich- B:1 C:3 Ma:1

Yumi- H:2 B:1 Ma:1 C:1

Aelita- C:4 Ma:1

**The Pretender**

Odd- Kr:1

Ulrich- Kr:4 H:3 Ma:1

Yumi-0

Aelita- Kr:1 H:2

**The Secret**

Odd- K:2 B:1

Ulrich- K:4

Yumi- M:1

Aelita- K:6

**Temporary Insanity**

Odd- Ma:2

Ulrich- Ma:2

Yumi- Ma:2

Aelita- K:2 T:1 Ma:1

**Sabotage**

Odd- 0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Kr:1

Aelita- T:1

**Nobody in Particular**

Odd- Ma:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Ma:1

Aelita- Ma:1

**Triple Trouble**

Odd- M:1 B:2

Ulrich- B:1 M:1

Yumi- B:2

Aelita- B:1

**Double Trouble**

Odd- K:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Final Round**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- C:1

Aelita-0

William- C:9

**SEASON FOUR**

**William Returns**

Odd- Ma:1

Ulrich- Cr:1

Yumi- Cr:3

Aelita-0

**Double Take**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- T:1

Aelita- T:2

**Opening Act**

Odd- Kr:2 Ma:1

Ulrich- Kr:1

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Wreck Room**

Odd- T:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita- T:2 Kr:1

William: Kr:2

**Skidbladnir**

Odd- Cr:3 Ma:2

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita- Ma:1

**Maiden Voyage**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Ko:1

Aelita-0

**Crash Course**

Odd- B:2

Ulrich- Kr:3

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Replika**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita- M:1

**I'd Rather Not Talk About It**

Odd- Ma:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Ma:3

Aelita- Kr:3

**Hot Shower**

Odd-0

Ulrich- K:1

Yumi-0

Aelita- T:1

**The Lake**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita-0

**Lost at Sea**

Odd- Ko:2

Ulrich- Ko:2

Yumi- Ko:2

Aelita-0

**Lab Rat**

Odd-0

Ulrich- T:1

Yumi- T:2

Aelita-0

**Bragging Rights**

Odd- H:2

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Dog Day Afternoon**

Odd- B:3

Ulrich- T:3

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**A Lack of Goodwill**

Odd- H:3

Ulrich- S:2

Yumi- H:2 T:1

Aelita-0

**Distant Memory**

Odd- T:1 B:1 Ma:1

Ulrich- T:1

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Hard Luck**

Odd- H:2

Ulrich- K:10

Yumi- K:2

Aelita- H:2

**Guided Missile**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Kr:2

Yumi- Kr:2

Aelita-0

**Kadic Bombshell**

Odd-0

Ulrich-0

Yumi- K:1

Aelita- B:1 K:2

**Canine Conundrum**

Odd- Ma:1 T:2

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita- S:1

**A Space Oddity**

Odd-0

Ulrich- C:1

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

**Cousins Once Removed**

Odd- S:1 Ka:1

Ulrich- S:2 Ka:1 T:1

Yumi- Ka:1

Aelita- T:1

**Music Soothes the Savage Beast**

Odd- K:2 Ma:1

Ulrich-0

Yumi-0

Aelita- K:1 B:1

**Wrong Exposure**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Kr:1

Yumi- Kr:1 T:1

Aelita-0

**Bad Connection**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Kr:1

Yumi- Kr:1

Aelita- Ma:2

**Cold Sweat**

Odd-0

Ulrich- T:1

Yumi-0

Aelita- M:1 T:1

**Down to Earth**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Ma:1

Yumi- Ma:1

Aelita-0

**Fight to the Finish**

Odd-0

Ulrich- Kollosus: 1

Yumi-0

Aelita- Ma:2

**Echoes**

Odd-0

Ulrich- 0

Yumi-0

Aelita-0

* * *

**So there you have it, it's exactly what you'd expect it to be xD**

**Please please give me some kind of feedback on this it took me a really long time use it as a refrence or something idk**

**-throws this contribution to the fandom at you and scurries off-**


End file.
